


Day 9- Phone Calls

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Answer is very good at his job.





	Day 9- Phone Calls

For whatever reason, Answer would much rather talk through a phone than talk to a real human in the flesh. For most people he knew, even neurotypical ones, they seemed to prefer it the other way, hating phone calls and preferring human contact. Even for as bright as he was, Answer wasn’t entirely sure why that was. Maybe it was easier because it was harder to mess up. All he had to worry about was using the correct tones and relay the proper information, and not much else. 

When talking to a real person, there were so many more variables. He had to keep a close eye on body language, and for as powerful as his memory was, it still wasn’t encyclopedic- or even perfectly reliable, considering how differently people could react to the same words. The best he could manage was calculation and probability, picking the best possible option.

It seemed like secretary work was the sort of occupation that he had been built for. He could make the calls and organize the paperwork and make the plans, and Chipp could be responsible for the seemingly-unstoppable morale. Answer really didn’t know where the man got it from, but it certainly made for a more productive work environment. A happy staff was a more efficient staff.

Despite what a lot of people were lead to believe, Answer never felt particularly demeaned or overworked by his boss. There were times when the papers could pile up, but he could only blame Chipp so much. A lot of it wasn’t really his fault, just bureaucracy in action. In any case, he felt a bit ungrateful to complain. Chipp had been remarkably accommodating and accepting of his...peculiarities, as it were, morso that anyone else had been before. Chipp never made him feel weird when he stimmed. He barely even gave it a second look.

He wasn’t particularly confident doing it around others quite yet, but Answer was happy to let himself stim peacefully within the safety of his office as he worked. He could make phone calls and work on documents while he traced abstract shapes against the desktop with the calming pressure of his scarf wrapped against his face. Chipp was currently working on some negotiations a couple hours east, leaving him working alone to keep things smooth and orderly.

“Hello, sir? This is Answer, calling on behalf of the Chipp Kingdom. We began some discussions recently on a possible collaboration between settlements? Yes, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble…”

The man was a skilled multitasker. He jotted down a few notes on the current financial document, easily crunching the numbers and writing out a sum on the bottom.

“Excellent, I’m very honored that you would be willing to speak with me. I’m fully aware that you’re a very busy man- pardon, could you hold, please?”

Another call patched through as he grabbed a new paper and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he needed to go feed the frogs...

“So very sorry for taking so long, ma’am, I know your time is very valuable. I was merely hoping we would be able to discuss the trade agreements? I greatly appreciate your contributions to our cause.”

“Apologies for the wait, sir, where were we? Ah, yes, would you be willing to compromise on the border line in exchange for an increase in manpower?”

Keeping track of things all at once wasn’t as hard as it seemed. A certain amount of work in a certain amount of time, all a matter of numbers to be checked and organized based on the schedule he had. It was what he did best.

“By all means, we’re very open to discussions-”

“I would be happy to set you up with a 4pm time block on thursday-”

“Are these terms and conditions acceptable for you?”

In the middle of yet another negotiation, an unexpected notification popped up. Answer hadn’t been expecting any more, but he let the call come through regardless.

“Hello, this is Answer?”

“Heya, man!”

“Boss?” He recoiled in his seat. “I wasn’t expecting you. Is something wrong?”

“Something wrong? Nah, everything’s great!” Answer found no reason to not believe him, based on his cheery tone. “Just wanted to call and say the meeting’s over. A few more villages decided to join!”

“Excellent work, boss. I was hoping it would go over well. You do have a knack for inspirational speeches.”

“Aww, well aren’t you a flatterer?” He could practically see Chipp’s smirk. “Anyway, I’m starting to head back. Just wanted to make sure you were managing well by yourself?”

“Everything’s fine, is something worrying you?”

There was a pause on the other end. “Ehh, I just know you tend to work too hard. You aren’t getting burnt out, right? Is the clicker helping?”

Answer paused in the middle of a calculation. “Clicker?”

“Oh, damn it-” The call went muffled. He was about to ask if everything was alright when Chipp spoke up again. “Sorry about that. Didn’t I tell you? I got it from Axl the last time he came over for a drink. Said it was really good for stimming with? It should be in your desk drawer.”

More than a little confused, Answer tugged the drawer open. Amidst the neatly-stacked paper, there was a little something nestled in between that resembled something like a lightswitch, in a similar red to his scarf.

“Did’ja find it?”

After looking the device over, Answer pressed on the switch. It made a satisfying little click as it turned. “Yes. It’s a very nice gift, boss.”

“I hope it helps! I’ll be back soon, okay? See ya!”

The connection switched off. Answer gave the peculiar object another look, and gave it a couple more clicks. A smile curved under his scarf.

Well, back to work he went. There was still plenty to finish before Chipp got back.


End file.
